


On My Own

by Mortified



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Bella is a bad ass, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortified/pseuds/Mortified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward abandons Bella, instead of becoming essentially a living corpse, she takes off to find herself. When an unknown threat threatens those she left behind, Bella returns…..with a talent for kicking ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own any rights to the Twilight Saga. While this is NOT a crossover between Supernatural and Twilight, I was majorly inspired by Supernatural, and there will be some similar themes. Also, I like both, but I am not such a huge fan that I know EVERY little detail. I will be making my own story… with details from both the movie and series, but I’ll be changing things as I’d like to.

**On My Own- Prelude**

Jacob had heard that someone had rented a house on the reservation. He only found this out after some suspicious behavior by the elders, including a lot of avoidance by The Chief himself, which led him to corner his father. All he had found out was that some pale-faced women were renting a house on the reservation. Now, Jacob was even more suspicious….. allowing an outsider to live on the reservation, even if temporary, was practically unheard of…this could be dangerous…and Jacob told him so. After some mumbling about the pack needing to mind their own business, Billy rolled away to avoid his son some more.

Frustrated, Jacob took off into the forest, shifting to relieve Sam, his recently appointed Beta, from patrol duty. The now Alpha of the pack didn’t have time for this. There had been a strange string of deaths, happening both on and off the reservation lately. Even with the assistance of Charlie, who now knew of the pack due to his deep relationship with Sue, no one was able to find any leads as to who (or what) was causing this. The Cullen-leaches had left…..right before _she_ did…right after _she_ stole more than his heart, but his every fiber of his being....but Jacob wasn’t ready to rule out any leach activity. One thing was for certain, though. Something was about to happen. Something Big.

 

* * *

 

Bella was tired. Bone tired. Within the last week, she and her 3 roommates had driven over what must have been 1000 miles, and taken care of a banshee, a wild coven of witches, and what ended up being a mass murdering man possessed by a demon. But there was another hunt to go on and she had to hang in there for her odd-ball “family” she had acquired within the last 5 years she had been gone from Forks.

She had kept in touch with Charlie, and only Charlie, and had somehow gotten closer to her once distant father even though her trips took her all over the United States. After a “ridiculous” occurrence where she had to call her Police Chief father for help when she and her supernatural creature hunting friends had been arrested after “falsely” being accused for impersonating federal agents (“Seriously, Charlie. Why would _I_ EVER act like an FBI agent?”), she finally told Charlie what she had been up to.

After some disbelief, arguing, then finally acceptance, he was finally in on her secret. After a year or two of listening to bizarre stories Bella would tell him about their latest cases (upon his insistence that he be informed about what his little girl was up to), he started to help by securing any restricted files the girls needed for certain cases, or “accidently deleting” any police reports found in the nationwide data base.

In building a strange work relationship with her father, eventually she received a call that he needed _her_ help for once. There had been suspicious deaths, at least 12 in the last 3 weeks, just between the small town of Forks and La Push. And by suspicious, he meant just downright WEIRD. Each death more and more gruesome than the last, each dead victim seemed perfectly healthy, with no signs of a struggle…. until someone noticed a single organ missing. And just like that, Bella found herself in the car. Heading back to Forks, heading back to her father, heading back…..to _him._ She was both nervous and excited to return to where it _all_ started.


	2. Chapter 1

“I really have to pee.” “But we were just at a rest stop…” “But I _really_ have to pee.”

Bella smiled as she glanced out the window. Alex and Veda were always like this- bickering like cats and dogs. Alex always wanted to stop the car to get out. The girl could easily take a week to get from one state to another, with just a desire to explore any and every corner of the world. A short, bubbly blonde who kept everyone’s mood positive, she seemed to have the typical “dumb blonde” persona, but really was the smartest out of the four of them. Veda, on the other hand, was a no-nonsense kind of person (unless they were out to have a good time). When there was a job to do, she wanted to get things done as soon as possible. Because of this, she normally drove (“I’m driving. Ya’ll are way too damn slow.”). A tall, curvy girl with brunette hair, Veda was a southern belle that could charm the coldest person, and just as easily tell them off when they made her mad.

“Just stop already, you’ve been arguing for the last 20 minutes and it’s starting to give me a headache,” Casey calmly stated from beside Bella in the back seat of the 2009 Ford Escape.

That was Casey: calm, cool and collected even when she was 2 seconds from ripping someone’s head off. An edgy-appearing girl whose hair was prematurely gray after an incident with an ancient god/trickster they had run into a couple years ago, Casey was truly the glue that held them all together.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind stretching my legs for a bit either,” Bella added. Alex frowned and turned around from her place in the the passenger seat to look at her. “You gonna be okay Bells? I know we are getting closer-“ “I’m fine Lex, just a little nervous,” Bella replied, a pensive look on her face. Had it really been five years since she’d last been in Washington? It felt both only like yesterday, but also like another life time ago.

Bella…the Bella who had loved Edward, who had given her all to that _vampire_ was still kind of there…still loving, still sweet, still fascinated by things different. But she had changed. She had, _had_ to change. She loved just as deeply as before (only after her walls were broken down). She could be just as sweet as before (but could vindictively cut any conniving asshole down to size). And her fascination with the unknown…well, lets just say that’s how she became a hunter not too long after meeting the girls…which wasn’t too long after leaving forks…which wasn’t long after leaving _him_ …the one who had helped her leave any thought of Edward in the dust.

_Jacob_ …damn. Two months. That had been the short amount of time they had spent together before she just up and left. But within those two months she really got to know the man that was behind the boy that Edward had always tried to make Jacob out to be. Don’t get her wrong. The first week after Edward left her (more like abandoned her in the middle of the woods) had felt like pure hell. But as Veda would put it “Daddy didn’t raise no fool”. Bella had walked out the forest clinging to what pride she had left and had tried to leave every bit of feeling she had for that back-stabbing _leach_ behind her. It hurt. GOD did it hurt. But Jacob…. bless him. Exactly a week after the incident he showed up at her house. Still in her pajamas, hair in a mess, and eyes bloodshot from crying on and off for the past week, Bella had answered the door. Jacob had lifted her up in his massive arms, holding her for what felt like who knows how long, whispering soothing words in her ear. And just like that Bella felt like a soothing balm had been placed right on her soul.

Only _her_ Jake could’ve done that. _Her Jake_ is what she began to call him (at least to herself) in the weeks to follow when he finally got her out of the house. And soon they spent almost every waking moment together. Bella began to feel whole again, but at the same time something had still been missing….It DEFFINITLY wasn’t Edward, but Bella wanted more. She wanted something that Jacob couldn’t give. She needed to find herself so she could find _true_ happiness with the man she had started to love. When she told Jake, he immediately told her she needed to go find what she needed, that she had his total support.

Bella stuck around for a few more weeks.

And then she just left.

No note to Jacob. No phone call. Just some quick scribble on a scrap piece of paper that she left in the kitchen for Charlie telling him she’d call in a couple days. She had told herself that she just _couldn’t_ say bye to her Jake, and that she couldn’t find herself while keeping in touch with the life she had, had to leave behind. But looking back, as time had passed, she was… So. Fucking. Stupid. “But what was she supposed to do” she kept telling herself. Just call him up and say “Yeaaaah. Sorry about that. Can we just pretend I didn’t just up and leave out of nowhere?” Definitely not.

And then she found the girls. _Her girls_. Her now best friends, sisters, and the people she would easily die for. They kept her distracted from what her Forks life had been; kept her focused on her goal on finding herself and turning herself into the person she wanted to be.

Then one drunken night after a particularly difficult case it alllll came out. She had heard an earful from all three of them for weeks: “Bells! Just call him! It’ll be fine, you’ll see!” “You dumbass. Ain’t gonna do you no good to sit around and guess _what if_.” “Do what would make you happy. But really, call him.”

Eventually they dropped it, accepting that the new self-assured Bella was going to be to stubborn to listen to them. But she still found herself thinking of him often. Wondering what he was up to, wondering what kind of man he was turning out to be.

 

* * *

 

One bathroom break and deep breathing exercise later, the girls found themselves pulling into the town of Forks, Washington. Its funny how small towns were- it looked the exact same as Bella had left it. The roads were the same, the businesses were the same, and even the people pretty much looked the same.

Pulling up to the police station, the girls climbed out of the car and headed inside. “Bells!” Charlie called out upon seeing the girls enter. He jogged from around his desk and gripped Bella in a tight hug. “It’s so great to see you. How are you feeling? Was the drive okay? You look great! Are you-“ “Charlie…Dad. I’m fine. The drive was long, but we had fun,” Bella giggled returning the hug. “Dad, this is Veda, Alex, and Casey” she introduced each of them. "So you are the girls that have been watching out for my baby girl. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. She's told me a lot about all of you, so it's nice to know you actually exist," Charlie grinned, crossing his arms nonchalantly. "Dad!" Bella yelped, blushing and looking away. The girls all broke out laughing, loving to see the girl that they usually see so strong and sure get caught up in some father-daughter teasing.

After a quick chat about how their road trip to Forks had gone, Charlie mentioned getting the girls over to the house they'd be staying in on La Push. "Sue has a great dinner planned back at our place. I'll show you where your house is, let you get situated, and then after dinner maybe we can talk a little about what has been going on." Nodding affirmatively, Veda stepped forward. "Thadda be great Chief Swan. While shootin' the breeze has been fun and all, it'd be nice to get things takin' care of as soon as possible." "Call me Charlie, please Veda. Lord knows we will be spending plenty of time together in the near future. None of this 'Chief Swan' business." "Food! I can't wait! I'm starving!" Alex sang, dancing out the door. Shaking their heads, the other girls and Charlie followed her out. Heading down the road, Charlie leading in his cruiser and the girls in the Escape, they soon reached the Forks- La Push line. As they continued on Bella could feel her chest tightening. Soon….soon, she would see him. Soon, she'd have to face the music. Staring out the window, thinking about the millions of ways this could go, she could've sworn she saw a huge wolf staring at her from the tree line….

* * *

 

He couldn't fucking breath. It was her. She was here. She had come back and she was heading into La Push with Charlie and 3 other girls.

She was _stunning_. She had let her hair grow long and had it pulled back in a braid, a few strands of loose hair framing her face. She wore no makeup, but she never needed any anyways. Her face had sharpened slightly over the last five years, giving her a more mature, more womanly look. He wanted to see the rest of her, he wanted to-

'Jacob!' he heard Sam speak in his mind, halting his thoughts. Shaking his head, he disappeared back into the forest. 'I know this is a lot for you Alpha, but you have to hang in there. I know she's your…well, I know you REALLY want to see her, but take it slow…Its been so long…She has no idea you're one of us now- ' 'Sam, I know. I just…I'm shocked to see her. After all this time? Why now of all times? Charlie should know better!'

Shaking his giant russet head, he began trotting to where Sam stood in a clearing. 'Gather the pack. We need a plan.'

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**On My Own- Chapter 2**

"What's going on," Quil asked, watching his Alpha pace back and forth. "She's here. She's fucking here," Jacob said running his fingers through his hair. "She? Who is She?...Wait? _She?_ You mean Bella?" "Yeah I mean Bella!"

"Dude, that's great!" shouted Seth, slapping Jacob on the shoulder. "Great? GREAT? You think its great that my mate, my IMPRINT, is here, right now, with some murderer on the loose?" Jake growled, eyes eerily taking on a gold tone. Imprint. Yes, Jacob had imprinted on Bella. The odd thing being it wasn't until AFTER the leach had left, on the day he had gone to check on her after hearing what had happened. When she had opened the door that day, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And his world shifted, and his ties to her were forever changed. In fact, it seemed like the whole pack changed…

Seth shrank back, lowering his eyes and tilting his head to the side. "Alpha, I…I…didn't mean any harm….I..I'm just happy she's back…that you..you'll get to be with her again," Seth said softly. Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, now a normal color, he moved forward and placed his hand on Seth's shoulder. "Seth, man, it's okay. Sorry, I'm a little on edge.." "Its fine!" Seth smiled, straightening up.

"So what now?" Paul asked."I just…I don't know why she's here….I don't..I don't want to intrude, but we need to watch her. We need to protect her." "So maybe we should take shifts watching her from the shadows?" Sam suggested. "Yeah. At least for now," Jacob agreed.

After shifts were decided, Jacob gave a few last orders. "Someone tell Leah, I know she's gonna be pissed she missed this, but we need someone constantly on patrol, especially now. Remember, the elders want to have dinner with the pack tonight, so be there." Then everyone dispersed. Embry seemed to linger, then, after checking to see that everyone had left, walked up to Jacob. "Jake, dude, you know you can't hide from her forever…." "I know, I know. But I can't just walk up to her and be all 'Bella! I'm so glad your back! So listen, I have to tell you something. I have this big furry problem and I've done something called imprint on you. Oh what's that? Well-" "I get it, okay. Just…You've waited this long. You deserve happiness. And the pack…I know you've noticed. Ever since the imprint, Bella…well Bella is our sister now. Just...Think on it, okay?"

Jake looked thoughtful for a second. "Yeah, man. I'll consider it."

* * *

The cabin was HUGE. Sitting on a cliff edge, the living room had large floor-to-ceiling windows so that there was a beautiful view of the ocean. The 5 bedroom, 5.5bathroom, 'mega cabin' was the thing dreams were made of.

"Holy shit. Where the hell did you find this place Dad?" "Language Bells," Charlie scolded. "Being with Sue has its perks. I told her my baby girl and some of her friends were coming in to town to help us. Being an elder, she apparently has an 'in' on places like this," Charlie said with a blush.

"Woah, you blush? CHARLIE IS BLUSHING BELLA! You said he was all serious and stuff!" Alex shouted pointing a finger at Charlie. "Yeah Dad, you that smitten with Sue?" Bella said teasingly. "Its obvious he's in love," Casey said softly with a smile. "Well…Yeah…She's really important to me. You guys ready for dinner," Charlie cleared his throat, turning away. Veda clapped her hands together. "Hells Bells Bella. I think you broke your dad. Alrighty, let's get goin'." "Okay okay. But I call being your Best Woman, or whatever, at the wedding," Bella jabbed one last time. Heading at the door with a grin, everyone filed out to head over to Sue and Charlie's.

* * *

Waving from the porch as they pulled up to the house, Sue and Emily were standing out on the porch with huge smiles on their face. "You're finally here!" Sue exclaimed. Hearing the commotion, a head peaked out of the front door….Leah. "Holy. Shit."

"Uhhh….Hey Leah.." Bella said cautiously. If she remembered correctly, last time…Well, Leah didn't exactly _like_ her. And now, after leaving Jacob out of nowhere, she's was willing to bet- "You have gotta be fucking kidding me. _You're_ the one coming to help? This has to be a fucking joke! Jake's gonna have a cow." "Now you hold up there _girl_ ," Veda said stepping forward. "I don't know who the _hell_ you think you are talkin' to my sister this way, but she has been nothing but _nice_ since seein' you and…..and….Now why in the _hell_ are you looking at me like that? HELLO?!" Veda shouted, waving her hand in front of Leah's face. Leah just stood there, wide eyed, but otherwise blank expression. At the end of Veda's rant Leah blinked…then blinked again…then turned as white as a sheet. Flinching back, Leah suddenly screamed. "GOD DAMMIT!" Then, she suddenly took off into the house.

Sue and Emily looked at each other with a worried expression. "You don't think…." "I'm…I'm going to go check on her," Emily said before taking off after Leah.

"Uh…Did I do somethin' wrong?" Veda said suddenly quiet and unsure. "Well, you can be quite scary when you want to be," Casey said with a completely serious expression. Stepping forward with a calm, soothing smile Sue reassured Veda. "No, no. Nothing to worry about. We can talk more about that later."

Linking arms with Bella, Sue began leading everyone into the house. "Now Bella, I can't wait to hear more about all of these _adventures_ your father has been telling me about…."

* * *

Jacob walked behind his pack as they headed to dinner, too distracted by his thoughts to really pay attention to what his brothers were saying around him. His mate was on the reservation, and his wolf howled at the chance to see her, practically clawing its way through his skin. Hell, he wanted to see her just as bad, but he had NO idea what he would say to her. He knew _his_ Bella, knew she would probably be shy and awkward, not knowing what to do or say after leaving. But he was the one who told her she should get out there and discover herself…..He had no idea she'd leave him hanging like that, but he understood. And, to be honest, he had other things to worry about. Like telling her he was a wolf. A fucking wolf. Sure she knew what vampires were, but wolves? Really? She was liable to think he was insane. Maybe he could slowly edge her into it….

"oomph" Jacob gasped, bumping into Sam's back "Dude, what-" Through the doorway they were about to enter, he heard a scream. It was _her_. "Jake!" "Stop man!" "JACOB!" But it was too late. Completely shifted into his large wolf form, he barged into the kitchen prepared to destroy whatever DARE hurt his mate…

He was greeted by the site of a room full of laughter, then sudden shock and silence. He took in the scene- Charlie and Sue sat at the kitchen island with two girls-one a brunette and one with odd grey hair…His eyes shifted toward the sink….where he noticed a blonde girl with wide eyes, holding a dripping sink hose…which he followed the direction of its aim….to her….

There his mate stood. Wearing short shorts, a (now see-through) white shirt, and soaked from head to toe.

"What? J..Jake…..is….is that YOU?"


	4. Chapter 3

**On My Own- Chapter 3**

Jacob just stood there, mouth slightly open, as his eyes openly raked up and down Bella’s body. Bella…well, Bella had slightly filled out…

Her wet shirt clung to her medium sized chest; the lacey, soft green bra that was softly cupping her breasts was extremely noticeable. Her waste narrowed gently, sweeping out to form generous hips where her shorts stuck to her like a second skin. He swallowed deeply as his eyes followed the droplets of water down her long, muscular legs to the floor.

“Alright, everyone in the living room….I think it’d be best if we gave them…some time to talk. And Jake, honey…..There’s an extra pair of shorts on the back of that chair….,” Sue said, as she began to shoo everyone out of the room.

After everyone left, and Jacob had pants on, when it hit Bella that they were alone, the surprised, curious look on her face slowly shifted to that of scared insecurity. As she crossed her arms over her chest, slightly curling in on herself, she timidly tried to get Jacob’s attention.

“Jake…..Jake….Please….Please look at me,” Bella urged. Jacob slowly brought his eyes back up her body to meet her eyes. God, her beautiful doe eyes were wide open, begging, his mind too blank to know what for.

“Jake I…..I don’t know what to say…..I…I’m pretty sure at this point that sorry doesn’t cut it…By the time I realized that I……Fuck Jake……”

‘Fuck Jake,’ Jake thought, floored that the word _fuck_ would ever come from Bella’s mouth…

Before any more babbling could fall from Bella’s mouth, Jacob finally came back to himself. He stepped up to her and, just like he did all those years ago, pulled her into his arms.

“Bells. _Bella._ Stop, just stop. I’m so glad you’re here, you’re safe,”

 ‘God she smells good’

“I can’t believe you’re here. I don’t know why you’re here, I’m just glad you ARE here.”

Bella stood unmoving, seemingly in shock in his arms.

After a moment of thinking as to why she may be acting like this, it hit him-‘Shit. My wolf. SHE SAW MY WOLF.’

Suddenly stepping back, “Bella….Bella….Oh God, I know you saw……I can explain….uhhhh.”

‘Yeah, and HOW the hell am I going to explain _this_ shit.”

“Jake, it’s fine. No really, it’s _fine._ Look….I think it’s best we ALL sit down and talk. I know you have some stuff to explain, and God knows I have a lot to explain….”

* * *

 

They all gathered into the living room, after Leah and Emily were found. The elders had also entered the house while Bella and Jacob were in the kitchen having their reunion.

The pack each took turns, helping to explain the legend of the protectors of the Quileute, and why Jacob had been a large wolf when they first entered the house (minus the imprint bit).

“Oh, so you’re shifters,” Casey calmly stated.

“Shifters?” Jacob asked, confused.

“Yeah,” Veda took over. “Ya’ll know, humans that change into animals? What, ya’ll didn’t think that your pack was the only one? Or that there aren’t other kinds of animal shifters?”

The pack looked around, seemingly more confused than before. “Well, guys,” Bella sighed, exasperated. “I think it’s time that we tell you a bit about us. And maybe the whole reason why we’re here….”

The girls sat there, trying to read the expressions on the pack’s faces. Most sat there wide-eyed, in complete confusion and awe, a few seemed thoughtful, but Jacob, well, he looked _pissed._

Seth asked hesitantly, “So wait….there are….other _things_ out there? Like what?”

“Well,” Alex looked thoughtful. “You know every story you knew as a kid or heard about growing up? The Tooth Fairy, the monster under your bed, ghost and ghouls….Add that to pretty much any and all lore and myth, and that pretty much sums up the _things._ ”

“And you _fight_ those things?” Jacob growled, trying to control himself.

“Um…Only if we need to….Like, if they’re causing trouble...” Bella answered hesitantly, noticing Jacob’s anger.

“And _this_ thing….The thing that has been killing all those people…. THAT’S why you’re here?” Jacob’s voice was more of a growl now, eyes slowly shifting to gold.

“Jake…” Billy rolled forward hesitantly.

Jake looked into the eyes of all of the Elders. “You can all go fuck yourself,” he ground out before jumping up and heading out the door, muscles shifting restlessly beneath his skin as he fought to gain control of his body.

* * *

 

“Jake! Jake wait! Please Jake just talk to me! What’s really going on?” Bella yelled as she chased Jake into the woods.

Jacob whipped around, Bella stopping a couple feet away. “I’ll tell you what’s going on! You came back! After all this time, you came back! And it’s not for me, but it’s so you can potentially _get yourself killed_? No, NO! I _refuse_ to let that happen. I know I told you to go _find_ yourself, but had _I KNOWN_ that this was what you were up to…… _Isabella Swan_ I would have hunted you down and _spanked your ass, hard, until you couldn’t sit for a **week**.”_

Jacob watched as Bella’s distraught face slowly turned red, expression changing to that of anger. Stomping forward until she was inches from him, Bella tried her best to look intimidating, despite their height difference.

“You listen _here_ , Jacob Black _._ If you think that I’m still some clumsy, timid girl that can be easily told what to do, you can go _straight to hell_. There are people _dying_ and I’m not about to sit around and let the people I love be put in harm’s way. I’m not a fucking child, so don’t fucking treat me like- “

Before Bella could finish her rant, Jacob slammed her against the tree they were next to, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He pinned her hands above her head, then thread his fingers through her hair before using it to tug her head to the side. Moving his mouth right next to her ear, he growled, “ _Mine!”_

He then proceeded to bite her neck, careful not to break the skin. Bella let out a deep moan, arching her back off the tree, pressing her body against his. When she felt him, large and hard in his shorts, she let out a shudder before grounding herself against him. Releasing her hands, Jacob grabbed her thigh to hoist her legs around his waist. The change in position caused a cloud of pheromones to drift into his sensitive nose. “Fuck Bella,” he growled.

Bella fought the lusty haze that had taken over her brain- “Jake…Jake…we can’t….not in the woods…”

Jacob snorted as he continued his onslaught on her neck, “And why can’t we?”

“Jake…Um…..well, you see….I’m…still…..a virgin….”

Jacob suddenly froze, before resting his head against hers, both panting from the adrenaline of what had almost happened.

Jacob let out a husky laugh, “You’re really amazing….You know that, right? After all this time, you come back all big and bad, and you’re telling me you’re a _virgin? Really?_ Not that I’m complaining, but… Why?”

“Well…” Bella hesitated, blushing. “I just…I didn’t find anyone I wanted to be with like that….and we were always so busy…”

‘And they weren’t you,’ Bella thought.

“Don’t get me wrong Jake. I really, REALLY want to do this with you….And I’m not so uptight that I’m not up for a little fun in the forest…But I really don’t want my first time to be fast and furious up against a tree if you catch my drift?”

Jacob let out a huge belly laugh. “Sure thing Beautiful. A rain check, then?” He asked, winking.

Bella laughed, looking down shyly. “Yeah…I’d really like that.”

He let Bella down and they straightened out there clothes. “Hey Jake….I think we need to talk about…..I mean, I LEFT you Jake! I left you, and I feel like you are just forgiving me? Just like that?”

Jake took Bella’s hand in his. Brushing some hair that had become loose from her braid behind her ear, he looked her in the eyes. “Bella…First off, I told you to get out there. And Second, you really don’t think you are _worth_ that forgiveness even if you actually HAD done something wrong? Listen…there’s something I need to tell you….and I need you to try your best to understand. I would never, EVER force you to do something you don’t want. So don’t let what I’m about to say change anything…..”

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for a moment before continuing, “Bella….We wolves….Well, I think it’s just us….we do something called imprinting. It’s where with just one look, the person we imprint on becomes our EVERYTHING, becomes our reason for living, our sun, moon, and stars. You, Bella, are _my_ imprint. Isabella Swan, I imprinted on _you._

 

 


End file.
